


Red and Rust

by xiaoyangdery



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyangdery/pseuds/xiaoyangdery
Summary: Yukhei is an artist, Renjun is his muse.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 3





	Red and Rust

**Author's Note:**

> HEED TAGS, PROCEED WITH CAUTION.  
> RATED EXPLICIT FOR VIOLENCE.  
> 
> 
> Perhaps my poor attempt in writing angst.
> 
> Also, Yukhei uses Lucas Wong as his artist name and uses it to sign his pieces. In the professional world, he's known as Lucas, but outside work, he's Yukhei to those close to him.

~PROLOGUE~

If you ask an artist what their favorite color is, some may say that it differs from time to time, going off on a tirade of reasons, ranging from the most shallow reasons like blue being the color of the skies, to the deeper ones such as _blue, that particular shade at the break of dawn, where everything is silent and solemn, and you can get lost shortly in time just as another day starts._

For Wong Yukhei, his favorite color has been the same for several years now.

“Red, blood red,” he was quoted saying in one of his exhibits. “Red is many things. Red is the color of love, red is the color of passion and of something extreme. But red is also the color of hurt and pain. Red can be one’s light and another’s darkness.”

Not many understood what his words meant, and people played it off with him being an artist—deep and eccentric, abstract like an artwork which is free to be interpreted by everyone.

But for all of the mystery shrouding Yukhei, everyone is just as equally curious about his muse, to whom each and every piece of his is dedicated to, always accompanied by the caption: _For my muse, Yanjun._

__


End file.
